benio123o_plfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Spaczenie Muzyki Chrześcijańskiej
Prolog Muzyka Chrześcijąńska na świecie została zinfiltrowana . Za rewolujacą muzyczną przeciwko chrześcijaństwu , stali ludzie jawnie będący satanistami jak Alester Crowley . W dawnych czasach , muzyka nie tylko chrześcijańska , ale i świecka , były wolne od wpływów demonicznych w cywilizacji kultury " chrześcijąńskiej " . Inne zaś ludy plemienne , zostały pochłonięte w swych fałszywych ludzkich tradycjach przez demony . Murzyńskie Plemiona Afrykańskie były jednymi z nich . Jednak muzyka plemienna nie miała żadnego posłuchu w Europie , gdzie muzyka zarówno chrześcijąńska jak i świedzka , odzweirciedlały chwałę Bożą i były natchione wartościami Biblijnymi , tworzone przez Chrześcijąńskich Autorów . Muzyka posiada siłę oddzialywania na ludzi , ich emocję , oraz stan umysłu i zdrowie pod względem psychicznym i fizycznym , a także wpływa jako czynnik determinujący ludzkie zachowania . Lucyfer był tym , który zajmował się sprawami muzyki w Niebie . Istnieją więc dwa rodzaje muzyki , pochodzącej od Boga i pochodzącej od diabła . " Medium jest przesłaniem . To oznacza że muzyka , jej melodia , harmonia i rytm , same z siebie skłaniają człowieka do czystości , lub rozpusty . Poprzez przbudzanie emocji , a więc sposób jakie poruszają one namiętnści , powinien słóżyć za podstawę , do oceny tego , czy dany utwór jest dobry czy zły . " - Profesor Marshall Mcluhan " Muzyka ma niezwykła moc , żeby wyzowlić powódź ludzkich emocji i obrazów , które mają zdolność natychmiastowego wywoływania bardzo potężnych zmian i stanów Emocjonalnych . Wierzcie mi , będąc specjalistą od mózgu , przez 25 lat pracowałem z nim , wciąż nie potrafie wpłynąć na stan emocjonalny człowieka tak , jak potrafi to jedna prosta piosenka . '''" - Doktor Richard Pellegrino , Billboard Magazine , " Subliminal Power of Music " , Wrzesień , 1999 '''Oto jak kiedyś wyglądała prawdziwa muzyka : thumb|left|204px thumb|left|205 px thumb|left|204 px ---- Oto jak dziś wygląda , żałosna , " Muzyka " ''': thumb|left|205px thumb|left|205px thumb|left|205 px thumb|left|204 px thumb|left|205 px thumb|left|205 px thumb|left|206 px thumb|left|205px Na czym Polega Porażka dzisiejszej muzyki ? Nie odzwierciedla chwały Bożej , a czerpie z kultur demonicznych . " Teskty znacznej części piosenek , nie są nawet szczególnie chrześcijańskie . Mogą mieć jakieś moralne przeslanie , ale niewiele z tych znanych utworów może zostać zaklasyfikowanych jako chrześcijąńskie . Co stanie się z przesłaniem , jeśli będziemy docierać z muzyką do coraz większej ilości osób ?' '''Zasadniczej części Ewangelii nie da się sprzedać . Ewangelia to dobra nowina , ale także zła . Jesteś grzesznikiem , i nie ma dla ciebie nadziei '. To także część Ewangelii . Jeśli zostanie wycięta , a tak często się dzieje w muzyce chrześcijańskiej , to przestaje to być Ewangelia . " - Michael Card , Christianity Today Zwodziciele Muzyki Chrześcijańskiej Jeżeli tak zwany wykonawca Chrześcijański łamie prawo Boże i staje się narzędziem demonicznym ku kuszeniu , obrzydliwej zbrodnii , i przyznaje że jest ze świata i ku niemu się zwraca , należy odrzucić taką osobe , nie jako chrześcijańskiego wykonawcę , ale w ogóle , jako chrześcijanina . AMY GRANT " Staram się wyglądać seksownie , aby sprzedać albumy . Uważam że wizerunek kobiety lat 80 jest bardzo seksowny . Jeśli ktoś zapyta " Próbujesz być światowa ? " Odpowiem : Oczywiście . Oto mi chodzi . " - Amy Grant , The Roling Stone Magazine " Jedyna różnica między piosenkami miłosymi Amy Grant a Olivi Newton-John jest taka , że zaimki u tej pierwszej , pisane są z dużej litery . '''" - Billbord Magazine and Face the Music '''SHIELA WALSH " Sheila Walsh dosłownie połączyła to co święte z seksułalnym " - Newsweek Trywializowanie Relacji z Panem Bogiem , wypowiadanie do Pana Boga słów których bano by się wypowiedzieć w modlitwie , liberalizm muzyczno - ideologiczny , nie może być akceptowany , jako pochodzący od Pana Boga . Mary Mary Tekst Piosenki Mery Maer " Kajdany " : " ( Jakiś bełkot ) I Can Dace . I ( coś po Angielsku ) Take it ( .. ) So I Can Dace . I Just wonna break it oł ! , I Just wonna Breaik it . I WONNA PRAISE THE LORD . " Oto Materiał wizułalny z ścieżką audo ukazujący dokładniejszą wersje tekstu tej " pieśni " : thumb|left|205 pxNie tylko sam tekst liberlnego podejścia tak zwanego kolokwialnie " na odwal " , stosowanego w " chrześcijańskim utworze " , jest tym , co wskazuje go jako złym , ale i również zachowanie ukazane na materiale wizułalnym zwanym " teledyskiem " - klipem video tworzonym jako oficjalne do danego utworu muzycznego . Przedstawione na nich " chrześcijąnski " zachowują się tak , że gdyby przeszły w ten sposób po Ulicach Aperheidu Burskiego , zostały by spacyfikowane przez czarną ludność RPA . Tytulowe " Wielbienie " Pana Boga , tutaj nie istnieje . Najwodoczniej jest to niedopatrzenie z strony twurców tej pieśni , lub jasnym dowodem iż Mary Mary , jest autorem zwodzicielskim . Jedyna Ewangelia jaka z tego płynie to Charyzmatyczna Wersja Ewangeli Sukcesu . Najprawodpodniej , powodem istnienia tego utworu , jest moment 2:18 - 2:28 . Muzyka Chrześcijańska , musi być pozbawiona niepewnego przekazu , dziwynch porównań nie mających uzasadnienia w Biblii , jak porównywanie wiary do spożywania narkotyków czy do słów " będących jak siekiera waląca w łeb " . Nie jest dopuszczalne też aby nazywać chrześcijańską , która emanuje głośnym tonem o charakterze agresywnym , zarówno w sferze wokalnej , jak i muzycznej . Skillet ' Zepsuł muzyczny " Skillet " , promowany jako " chrześcijański " , postanowił stworzyć " chrześcijańską pieśń " , debiutującą na wszystkich listach CCN ( chrześcijańskiej muzyki ) . Pieśń ta nazwana została " Comotose " , co oznacza dosłownie pełną dawkę , doładowanie w kotekście narkomani od słowa Overdose . thumb|left|205 pxMotywem przewonim utworu oprucz okrzyków i głosności , jest motyw porównania potrzeby wiary do dziennej dawki narokotyków . Teskt Pieśni Comotose : " '''Comotose , nigdy nie mogę wstać bez pełnej dawki ( overdose ) CIEBIE ! ' 'Nie chce żyć ! Nie chce oddychać ! Chce mieć cię przy tobie ! Ty bierzesz ból który czuję ! Budzenie się z tobą nigdy nie było tak realne . Nie chce spać ! Nie chce śnić ! Ponieważ moje sny nie zaspokojają mnie na drodze której czynisz mnie czującym ! Budzenie się z tobą . '" Cała Pieśń została stworzona w tonie Agresywnym i bojowniczym , tak , że gdyby autorzy odśpiewali ją na dworze Cara , w ich kierunku poleciały by strzały z ostrej amuniacji z obawy przed wzywaniem ludności do rozruchów . Nie ma to nic wspólnego z Ewangelią i uwielbieniem Pana Boga . Autorzy Pieśni przedstawiają w niej również idee , jakoby czlowiek wierzący mógł być pod wpływem demonów , śpiewając o " swoim demonach " . Jest to pogląd charyzmatyczny , nie Biblijny . Porównywanie relacji z Panem Bogiem do zarzywania narokotyków , jest błędne . Tak zwane " chrześcijańskie zespoły " , są tak mądre , że karmią umysły młodych chrześcijan postawami '''" nie chcę żyć , nie chce oddychać " . Family Force V 'thumb|left|205 px'Znajdujący się na liście CCN " utwór chrześcijański " pod nazwą " Love Addict " - uzależniony od miłości , to rzekomy Chrześcijański utwór który nie ma sensu i nic poza agresją i bełkotem w takim stopniu , że uczciwym jest przypuszczenie że autorzy tej pieśni są uzależnieni od cywilnego więzienia w państwach świeckich . Tak samo jak Kościół nie kradnie , aby dotrzeć z przsłaniem do złodzei , tak jak Kościół nie morduje , aby dotrzeć z przesłaniem do morderców , tak jak Kościół nie łudzi na cielesne pokuszenie przez prowokację cielesną w sposób umyslny aby dotrzeć do osób uzaelżnionych od reprodukcji ( chyba że to świadkowie Jehowy ) , tak samo muzyka chrześcijańska nie może upodabniać się do muzyki Gangsterskiej , aby dotrzeć do Gangsterów . Kategoria:Nauki Kategoria:Chrześcijaństwo Kategoria:Protestantyzm